


stitch an bitch

by bmo, voidofbreath (bmo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/bmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/voidofbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSWC Bonus Round 1 Fill for undeniably_mediocre</p>
<p>Eridan♦Roxy</p>
<p>Remember when Eridan and Roxy knitted scarves together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	stitch an bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undeniablymediocre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablymediocre/gifts).



“dammit eridan ur doin it all wrong” Roxy pulled the needles out of his hands and started unravelling his work. It was a lumpy mess of dropped stitches, uneven tension, and he didn’t even make it double sided. 

“wwhat the fuck rox it wwas goin great” He knew it wasn’t. For the past hour he’d been knitting and only had a few rows in and it looked like garbage. He even tried to change colors too early just because what else could go wrong? 

“no eridoof it looks like crap and u no it” She waggled one of the knitting needles in his face, he grit his teeth but made no comeback. “now im gonna cost *cast it on for u this time. make sure ur countin and go at a steady pace” Within seconds she had the cast on done and Eridan reached for the needles again. “no wait im gonna make it sooo much better for u. sit behind me so u can watch” Good thing he liked this girl. Otherwise she’d be good as dead right now. Who the hell orders Eridan Ampora around, insults his work, then snatches it away from him and expects to live? Only this wizard loving brain wiz. 

He sat behind her, opened her legs so she could back up into him, and pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her. “rox wwhy cant i just use my old scarf its pretty good still” That was a lie too. Both of their old scarves were stained, smelly and charred at this point. It was a wonder they never completely caught on fire, especially with all the late night ~~magic~~ science they did. 

“aw come on just lemme teach u rite. see science *since ur not good enough to knit in the round were gonna do knit two purl two and itll be the same on both sides” She put his hands on top of hers and started knitting. Knit two, purl two, knit two, purl two… A few rows done like that and it was already looking like a nice ribbed little rectangle. “see not so hard”

“i dont see wwhy you dont just make the wwhole thing for me if youre so good” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to try, it’s just, he wasn’t good at it and simply hated being a failure. 

“no u r gonna do this thing and ill help not gettin off that easy” She placed the needles in his hands and kept repeating “knit knit purl purl” until he got to the end of the row. “see u can do it easy peasy lemin squezy. now i can do urs and im not givin it to u until u finish mine first” 

This was going to take days, maybe months, but he was gonna do it, finish that damn scarf for her. She wouldn’t care if it was a little lumpy or if she could make a better one herself. It was made with Eridan’s rage and tears and it’d be hers.


End file.
